


The First Goodbye is the Sweetest

by TuffAndFluff



Series: Essential Reads [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, One Shot, Pining, Romantic Fluff, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25375222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuffAndFluff/pseuds/TuffAndFluff
Summary: After five months of mutual pining, Ruby only had two days before Junkrat was off on another heist. What's the perfect way to say goodbye now that they're a couple?
Relationships: Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes/Original Character(s)
Series: Essential Reads [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840765
Kudos: 2





	The First Goodbye is the Sweetest

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on August 9th, 2019, in response to the writing prompt "One Small Kiss, Pulling Away For An Instant, Then Devouring Each Other".

It had been just two days since Ruby confessed her feelings to Junkrat. Two short days of being able to enjoy his company without feeling conflicted, to get lost in his embrace and hold him in return, to love him without fear or shame in the sanctuary of her tiny apartment.

But now he was leaving again.

This shouldn’t have been such a big deal; he had gone off on his crime sprees so many times before, and he had always come back. He would always come back. She kept telling herself this as she silently watched him from the opposite side of the living room.

He was standing over the dining table, absentmindedly chewing a pencil as he went over pages of scribbled notes detailing this week’s big plan, occasionally stooping down to jot down a quick revision. She watched his scarred back repeatedly stretch forward and straighten out again as he perfected his latest scheme, and she squeezed her folded arms as she felt a familiar longing run through her body like a cold chill. How she wanted to approach him now, to run her hands up his back, touch every faded wound and freckle, and eventually lace her arms around his waist and lean against his warm body. Maybe she could convince him to stay with her, just a few days more, a few hours more, even just a few minutes more of him is all she wanted.

No, she shouldn’t bother him. He wanted to go, he had to go. It was already set in motion, and the last thing she wanted was to be an annoyance to him. She looked away, staring blankly at the wall as hesitation and fear darkened her warm thoughts.

Junkrat suddenly slammed his pencil down on the table, breaking Ruby out of her trance. She snapped her attention back towards him, hearing him let out a content giggle and mutter “perfect” before he gathered the papers into a messy stack and folded them in half.

“Oi, this is gonna be a good one, love,” Junkrat began to chatter over his shoulder. “We’re hittin’ this bank down in Rio, s’got heaps of gold just sittin’ behind one little ol’ vault door. Roadie takes out the guards, I stick some mines ‘round the door, and _boom!”_ He threw his arms above his head, acting out the explosion he was referring to and letting out a crazed laugh. As his laughter died down, he tossed the disorganized pile of notes back onto the table and retrieved his Rip-Tire from where it sat leaning against a leg of the table. He threw the attached straps over his broad shoulders, causing the bomb canisters lining the straps to clink together noisily, and he fastened the band across his chest before turning to Ruby with a smile. She tried to give a smile of her own, but her lips refused to part and all she could muster was a half-hearted grin. Junkrat didn’t seem to notice the tinge of woe in her expression, and he turned back around to retrieve his notes before ambling towards the kitchen, brushing by Ruby as he went.

“So, it’ll be an easy job?” she asked, keeping her eyes locked on him until he was past the doorway, out of her line of sight.

She heard his voice ring from the kitchen as he rummaged through the pantry. “Oh yeah, it’ll be a real piece of piss!” She heard plastic crinkling and a few boxes hit the floor. “In 'n out, just like that!” Suddenly, Junkrat popped back through the doorway. “Say, Roobs, where’s those packs of chockie chippies that you’ve got?”

She couldn’t help but let out a lighthearted sigh before answering, “Second shelf on the right, Jamison. Check near the back.”

He stuck a thumb in the air and winked at her. “Ta, darl.” And then he was back to his search.

Ruby’s eyes dropped to the floor as she found herself lost in thought. What she had wanted to ask was when he would be back, but that jabbing fear of being a nuisance once again held her back. It wasn’t fair; she had so little time left and all she could do was sulk against the wall and think about what she could be doing instead of just doing it. She had finally come clean about her feelings, they were officially together, so why was she still hesitant to get near him? Wasn’t it okay, now that they were a couple? Now that he was her…

She started blushing and pressed her hands to her cheeks, a smile spreading over her lips as that silly word filled her head. He was her _boyfriend._ That word had always sounded so immature to her, but now she found herself embracing the girlish joy that it brought her. It felt so good to think about; all of her anxieties briefly dispersed, replaced by one simple, sweet word.

_Boyfriend, boyfriend… Jamison Fawkes is my boyfriend…_

She looked back up as her boyfriend exited the kitchen, shoving a pack of Chips Ahoy into the satchel that hung from his belt. “Welp, that’s all for me, babe,” Junkrat declared as he placed his hands on her shoulders and bent down to lovingly rub his nose against hers. “I’ll be back b‘fore ya even know it, alright?”

“Alright,” she answered with a smile. He grinned back at her before standing up straight and heading for the door.

Wait. He was leaving already. The warm glow that was filling Ruby just moments ago was beginning to fade again. She watched him from behind, her mind racing. She couldn’t keep him there any longer, he was on his way out. She should at least say goodbye though, right?

He had reached the door.

But just a quick casual “bye” wouldn’t be enough. How could she say it properly?

His hand was on the knob.

_How do couples say goodbye properly?_

“Jamison,” she blurted out as she hurried towards him. He turned back around, lifting his hand from the doorknob.

“Yeah, love?”

She stopped in front of him, and a wave of panic set in as she realized something; she had no idea what she was going to do. All of the emotions of the past half-hour came down on her at once, her childish glee clashing into her persistent anxiety, and through all of the thoughts in her mind, despite- or perhaps because of- all the scenarios and possibilities that were flashing before her eyes, she froze.

“Uhh,” she stuttered, clenching her fists at her sides as she tried to think of something, anything to say. “Stay… stay safe out there, okay?”

“Aww, you care about me. 'S enough ta bring tears to me eyes,” he grinned down at her as he dramatically placed a hand on his chest and flicked a finger under his eye. “Don’t worry your pretty little head, Ruby. Like I said, I’ll be back b‘fore ya know it.”

“Right,” she sighed, her shoulders drooping as she began to admit defeat. An awkward haze hung in the air as Junkrat angled back to the door, reluctantly leaving once again.

Then suddenly, like a spark of lightning in a dark storm, an idea flashed into Ruby’s mind, bringing a glint to her eyes and a smile to her face. She bit her bottom lip and grabbed his hand, lacing her fingers between his. He stopped dead in his tracks as he stared down at their intertwined hands with a dumbstruck grin.

“Come back to me soon, Jamie,” she insisted as she placed her other hand on his tattooed shoulder. “Okay?”

He turned his gaze back to her face, but before he had a chance to answer, she swiftly moved her hand to his neck and pulled his head down, springing up on her toes so she could press a quick kiss against his lips. It couldn’t have been more than a second before she pulled away and looked up into his wide amber eyes. She could practically see the fireworks going off inside him as he gawked at her, his mouth open in a silent awe-struck gasp.

A second passed. They stared at each other. Time was at a standstill. Then she was pressed against his chest, her neck craning upwards as their lips crashed together. He wound his prosthetic arm across her back to pull her close to him, and her arms shot up to wrap around his neck. His hungry, pleading mouth pushed her top lip between both of his, and a shudder went through her body as she rolled her head to the left, then the right, testing every angle only to find each one just as perfect as the last. His hands move down to grip her thighs, not daring to let their mouths part for a second, and he stood up straight, pulling her off the ground with a jolt and leaning backwards to support her weight. She instinctively tied her legs around his hips, and a whine escaped from her throat as he pushed his tongue deep into her mouth. She attempted to lightly return the gesture, swirling her tongue around his and earning a breathy moan from him. The world fell away around her, and she lost herself in his heavy, passionate kiss. Nothing else existed anymore, nothing but her and her boyfriend, and his sweet, blissful, wonderful lips.

After what could have been a few seconds or a few minutes- neither of them was keeping track- she slowly dragged her mouth away and opened her eyes. He chased her lips, pressing his lips onto hers a few more times before he allowed her to rest her forehead against his. Neither one said a word, hot shallow breaths misting against their faces as they gazed fondly into each other’s eyes. Ruby let out a sigh, the tail-end of it turning into a gentle laugh. A giggle rose from Junkrat’s chest, shaking his shoulders and Ruby with them, and suddenly the two were a joyous mess, laughing like the lovestruck fools that they were.

“Now,” Junkrat purred, “how’sat for a first-time pash?”

Ruby cupped his head in her hands and once again thrust her lips onto his before pulling away and smiling.

“It was perfect,” she beamed as she twirled her fingers through his charred blonde hair. “You’re perfect.”

He laughed again, the vibrations gently bouncing Ruby against his chest. “Speak for yourself, ya sweet little cherry bomb, you,” he sighed as he stared up into her brown eyes, dark as soot and warm as fire. “Fuck, I’m gonna miss ya.”

“Don’t worry, darling,” Ruby cooed with a hint of a smirk. “I’m sure you’ll be back before you know it, right?”

“ _Ohoho_ , c’mere, you little beauty.”

Once again, she fell into him, sharing another warm kiss that felt eternal in its brevity. If this was how couples said goodbye properly, maybe she could get used to his frequent departures.


End file.
